All Fall Down
by Leech The Puppy
Summary: What happens whens Winry opens the door and sees a person standing there who was suppose to be dead? And what will happen as she and her children are being tortured? Who will save them? Or will they suffer? Two shot! rated T to be safe.


Four years ago, she watched him walk through the front door with promises of returning. His job was to help keep riots down in the south. He told her it was nothing and he'd be back in a few weeks and she had believed him. The weeks turned to months and then finally into a year. It was hard for her being pregnant and trying to take care of their three year old son. But on that fateful year mark, she got news of her worst fear.

The Fullmetal Alchemist was dead.

~FMA~

Winry was working on automail for a customer when she heard a thunderous knock on the front door. She sighed and tried to ignore, but then her seven year old son and four year old daughter came into the work room.

Nina looked up at her mother. "Mommy. That noise is scaring me."

Winry looked at her two children. Nina had her blanket tightly wrapped around her, and she looked like she was about to cry from fright. Her deep blue eyes filling with tears. Ryan stood by his little sister, his golden eyes looking around the room, his eyes kept drifting to the window. Winry looked at the window and pulled the curtain for it, and then kneeled down in front of her two children.

"We'll pretend we're out," she whispered. Then she got up and closed the door to her workroom. Nina and Ryan moved to sit on the couch and Winry joined them. Just as she sat, she heard the front door get kicked open. Her eyes widened and she jumped up. She opened the small closet in the room that had a bunch of spare parts in it and ordered the two children to go in there and hide in one of the boxes. Just as she closed the closet door, her workroom door was forced open.

"I hate busting people's property. You would have made it a lot easier if you would've just opened the door for us."

Winry's eyes widened when she noticed who it was. "I thought you were supposed to be dead?"

Envy laughed. "Me too! But when I woke up I was back her in Amestris! And even better… it was pipsqueak who found me… But he didn't last long… he had gone so soft." He continued laughing.

"So you… you killed him?" Her eyes started to fill with salt water that threatened to overflow.

Envy smiled at her evilly. "Not exactly, but some would say what I did was worse than death." He turned his back to her. "Pride!"

Winry went to take this opportunity to try to attack Envy, but as she went to stab him with the knife she had, something hit her and knocked her on the floor. A scythe was being held to her throat, so close that any slight move would kill her.

"Don't kill her. We need her so we can get information." Envy sighed dramatically.

The scythe was moved away from her throat. As it moved she noticed all the crusted blood on the blade. There was even some fresh blood dripping from the blade. Winry looked up at the scythe's owner and the tears in her eyes finally ran down her cheeks. Golden eye looked down at her, no emotion in them. His long blonde hair laid on his shoulders, emerging from under his hair was red markings that ran down his arms, stomach and legs. One marking in particular stood out to her, the ouroboros tattoo that lay on his left shoulder.

"Ed?"

Envy laughed. "You humans are so predictable. You think because he looks like Ed that it is him! You make me sick!"

He moved and kicked Winry in her ribs; a loud crack could be heard throughout the room but was drowned out by Winry cry. The force had caused her to slide across the floor. Winry curled into a ball and held her right side.

"If it was really Ed, do you think he would just stand there as you get abused?" When she didn't answer, Envy walked over to her and picked her up by her hair. "Do you honestly think that he is the same man that he was?"

Winry whimpered in pain, her blue eyes flicking to Ed's golden.

Envy growled and slapped her. "He's not going to save a pathetic human like you. He is Pride!" He dropped her to the ground and kicked her again. Winry tried to get up but she coughed and blood splattered on the wooden floor.

"I think I will have the pleasure of killing you. I'll just go kidnap Mustang's woman for information." Envy smiled and went to grab Winry, when he heard a small noise come from the closet. He smiled and turned toward the closet.

Winry's eyes widened and she tried to get up. "Please don't… leave them alone…" She whimpered.

Envy opened the door and smiled when he saw the two children. Ryan stood in front of Nina, trying to protect his little sister. "I won't let you touch her!"

Envy rolled his eyes and forcefully pushed the oldest child out of the way and grabbed Nina.

"No! Mommy! Mommy please help!" Nina began screaming.

"I think I'll give your mother the satisfaction of watching you suffer." He shoved Nina on the work bench. Then Winry realized what he was going to do to her daughter. She tried to get up, tears running down her face as she fell back to the floor every time.

Unknown to everyone else in the room, Nina's and Winry's screams started a war inside of Pride. His hands had sat on either side of his head trying to win, but to his dismay he lost. His emotionless eyes turned to Envy and flared with anger. He picked up his scythe and swung it, slicing Envy's body in half. He regenerated and looked up at Pride and then his eyes widened. Winry looked at Pride and noticed the fire burning in those golden eyes.

Ryan grabbed his sister and backed away to the other side of the room, his eyes staying on Pride and Envy.

"Pride calm down! Listen to your master!"

Pride laughed. "I have no master." The scythe disappeared into a blue light and then Pride held Envy by his throat. "I'd suggest you either kill yourself again or I will kill you."

"You can't do that! That might cause you to die! You don't want to leave your family do you?"

Pride shrugged and then his hand was shoved into Envy's chest, the stone there being shattered by Pride's fist. Pride pulled his hand away as he saw Envy disappearing. He turned to Winry and kneeled down next to her.

"I don't have much time." He looked over Winry to see what damage Envy had done to her. "This is going to hurt." He clapped his hands together and touched Winry to heal her injuries. She groaned in pain but as soon as it started it stopped, but it left her weak.

She opened her eyes and looked up. "Ed? Is it you?"

His fingers moved through her hair. "I think so." His body started to deteriorate.

Winry's eyes filled with tears. "Don't leave me again."

"I'm sorry." His fingers ran through her hair one last time, his eyes closing as his body turned to dust.

* * *

**Well here is the first part to 'All Fall Down". I hope you guys enjoy!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
